1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club.
2. Description of the Related Art
A golf club including various adjusting functions is conventionally proposed. The adjusting function can improve the compatibility of a golf club and a golf player.
US 2011/0152000 and US 2012/0122601 disclose golf clubs including a head and a shaft detachably attached to the head. In these golf clubs, the axis of a shaft hole of a sleeve is inclined to a hosel axis. The inclination of a shaft axis enables the adjustment of a loft angle, a lie angle, and a face angle.
These U.S. gazettes disclose a golf club head including a head and a sole adjusting part attached to a bottom part of the head. The sole adjusting part is a mechanism for adjusting a face angle. The sole adjusting part is detachably attached to the bottom part of the head by a screw member. The sole adjusting part is attached to the bottom part of the head so that an edge face of the sole adjusting part can be protruded from a bottom face of the head. A protruding amount of an edge face of the sole adjusting part from the bottom face of the head can be gradually adjusted. The face angle is prescribed by the protruding amount.
The protruding amount of the edge face of the sole adjusting part is set depending on a predetermined position of rotation angle about its center axis. If the protruding amount is adjusted, the protruding amount of the sole adjusting part corresponding to a desired face angle is first selected. Then, the screw member is loosened or removed. The sole adjusting part is rotated about its center axis, and is made to stand still at a position of rotation angle corresponding to a desired protruding amount. Finally, the screw member is clamped by a torque equal to or greater than a predetermined value, thereby to fix the sole adjusting part to the head.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-267460 also discloses a hook angle adjusting member for adjusting a face angle (hook angle). The hook angle adjusting member has a plate shape. The hook angle adjusting member has a shape so that a plate thickness is gradually decreased (gradually increased) from one end to the other end. If a face angle of a golf club is changed, a hook angle adjusting member having a shape corresponding to a desired face angle is first selected. Then, the hook angle adjusting member is firmly fixed to a bottom face of a head by bonding, welding, and screwing or the like.